The Night Before
by Donna Lynn
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Shalimar and Brennan exchange gifts.


**The Night Before**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,625  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Sexual Content  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's Christmas Eve and Shalimar and Brennan exchange gifts.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shalimar/Brennan

_**Author's Note:**__A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p>"Come in," Brennan yelled from his bed. He looked away from his book in time to see Shalimar shyly peek her head in the door. "Hey, come on in," he smiled motioning for her to come in.<p>

"Thanks," she said quietly as she stepped inside shutting the door all the while hiding something behind her back. "I hope I'm not bothering you," she was nervous to say the least and it surprised Brennan to see her behave in such a way. He never thought he would see the day when Shalimar Fox acted shy or nervous, especially with him of all people.

"No, I was just reading…what are you hiding behind your back?" he motioned with the book.

She pulled the object she was hiding from behind her, "I um…I know it's Christmas tomorrow but…I wanted to give this to you now." She walked over to him and handed him the present and sat down beside him on the bed.

He took the present, "Shalimar you didn't have too…"

"…I know just open it," she said stopping his protest. "Just don't be mad at me if you don't like it."

"I could never be mad at you," he said softly then started to unwrap the gift.

Shalimar watched nervously as he meticulously opened his present. He got the wrapping off and found a white box. He looked up at her and noticed her nervous gaze then turned his attention back to the box and started to open it. Shalimar didn't take her eyes off him as he opened the box. She wanted to see his genuine reaction. He pulled the top off and just stared at it. She didn't know how to take his reaction. He hadn't really gave away any emotion that he didn't like but he didn't show that he liked it either.

"You don't have to wear it I just wanted you to have something…" she trailed off as she watched him reach into the box and pull out the silver locket. He opened it to find a picture of him and Shalimar. He remembered the day the picture had been taken. He, Shalimar, Jesse, Emma and Adam had a picnic outside Sanctuary and Emma snapped a picture while Brennan had been tickling Shalimar.

"I thought you might like it," she said shyly putting a strand of hair behind her ear and looking down at her hands.

He grasped the locket in his right hand then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he moved back just far enough to be able to look her in the eye.

"You like it?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled, "Of course, what made you think I wouldn't like it?"

"Well…I didn't know if you would find it too forward," she stuttered nervously.

Brennan couldn't believe how nervous she was over giving him a locket with a picture of them in it. "You could never be too forward with me Shalimar," he lightly chuckled looking her in the eye. He wanted so badly to lean over and kiss her so bad. There she was in his room on his bed and only inches away from him.

Shalimar saw something in his eyes that made her shudder. When he kissed her on the cheek her stomach had butterflies. If she didn't get up from his bed and away from him soon she didn't know if she could stop herself from kissing him. "I'm gonna go so you can get back to reading. Probably more of your poetry so…um…I'll see you in the morning," she stood from the bed and was almost to the door when he spoke.

"Do you want your present now," he asked.

She turned with a small smile, "You got me a gift?"

He motioned for her to come back to him, "Come here."

Reluctantly she made her way over to him and he sat her down on the bed across from him. "Close your eyes," he said with a smile.

"Why?" she asked eyeing him curiously.

"Mine's not wrapped so close…your…eyes," he said lowly.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Only you would wait till the night before…" she was cut off when he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He didn't try to deepen the kiss and he didn't back away but kept his lips barely pressed against hers. Shalimar was scared to open her eyes afraid he wouldn't be there that he was a figment of her imagination. His breath against her lips sent tiny shivers up and down her spine. He had her paralyzed she couldn't move.

"Shalimar," he whispered against her lips framing her face with his hands. It was déjà vu all over again. He was so afraid someone would interrupt them. Shalimar sensed the same worry as he did. She was afraid to move, speak, breathe…afraid the moment would shatter into a million pieces and never be put back together.

"I've wanted you to do that for so long," she whispered.

"I've wanted to do it for a long time," he said caressing her face lightly. She was so beautiful he couldn't believe he had the privilege of knowing her being so close to her. "I never thought I'd get the chance again."

She smiled lightly, "I know…every time it ever crossed my mind something always got in the way."

"Now it's just us," he reminded. He kissed her again more deeply this time pulling her hair away from her face. "God you taste better than I imagined," he breathed giving her feather light kisses across her face down her neck. She moaned as he kissed the hollow of her throat. If she didn't stop him now she didn't know if she could stop herself from pushing back on the bed and ravishing his chiseled body. _Thank God he can't read minds_ she thought to herself. Before she knew what happened he had her pulled back with him on the bed. She instinctively straddled him and sat up away from his amazing lips. Their eyes met and they knew they wanted the same thing. It wasn't lust or just physical attraction driving them. It was friendship, companionship, and love. Shalimar took the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head letting it fall to the bed leaving her bra. "Brennan," she said in a questioning tone. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He sat up leaning himself on the palms of his hands. "Is this what you want?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her above her breast then looked up into her eyes. "I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do Shalimar I would never do that to you, you know that right?"

"I know, I do want this. I don't want to push you either," she touched the side of his face then let her hand fall down the length of his body to his hands around her waist. She took his hands and moved them to the clasp of her bra the dropped hers leaving his in place.

Without further encouragement he unclasped her bra and slowly and pulled it away from her body tossing it away. His hands came to her sides as he looked at her supple breast. He reached up and cupped each breast and lightly squeezed them bringing a breathy moan from her lips. "You are so beautiful Shalimar," he kissed down her neck to her breast taking one into his mouth hungrily.

Shalimar let her head fall back giving him better access to her. He took full advantage and suckled more of her. He lightly bit down on her nipple eliciting a hiss of pleasure from her.

"I'm sorry," he pulled away but didn't take his hands off her.

She shook her head disappointed he had stopped, "You didn't hurt me." She leaned down and kissed him deeply putting her tongue inside his mouth letting him suckle her. She pulled his shirt over his head flinging it across the room then let her hands fall to the button of his pants. He pulled away from the kiss to watch her unbuckle his pants. He was already hard but for some reason watching her hands so close to him made him even harder. She got his pants undone and reached inside. She chuckled seductively, "No underwear."

He smiled against her lips then kissed her. "You've got too many clothes on," he said tugging at her pants.

She smiled and pushed him to his back. She took hold of his pants and yanked them down and off his legs leaving him nude to her gaze. She stood next to the bed and took her pants off leaving pulled on the floor. She kneeled on the bed and crawled up his body till she was face to face with him. "Brennan? Do you have any protection…I um…I'm ovulating so…" she trailed off a little embarrassed.

If she didn't look so embarrassed he would have laughed. He reached over to his nightstand and opened a drawer taking out a condom. "It's okay," he reassured her. He agreed with her precaution. That was the last thing they needed was a little baby running around Sanctuary while they were out fighting bad guys.

She framed his face and kissed him tenderly then moved down his body to his erection. Mentally she gulped, she wasn't sure she could take him without a little discomfort. She hadn't been with that many men but she was pretty sure Brennan had been with a good many woman, but she wouldn't ask. It was none of her business what his life was like with other women. She took him in her hand and stroked him slowly. She watched his face wanting to see his reactions to her touch. His head was thrown back his eyes closed and his breathing had quickened. "Brennan," she breathed against him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see her take him in her mouth. He gasped feeling the wet warmth of her mouth stroke him.

"Oh my God Shalimar," he whimpered as she sucked him hard. He wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer if she didn't stop and the night was just beginning. "Shalimar stop," he insisted carefully tugging her hair trying to get her off him before he lost himself.

She moved up his body to face him again, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No no, you were doing everything right. I just didn't want it to end before we even started," he pulled her down into a kiss then pushed her onto her back never breaking the kiss. "I wanna taste you," he whispered. He spread her legs then moved down her body to inhale her intoxicating scent. "You smell so good…how do you taste…" he trailed off as his tongue delved into her slick, wet folds.

Shalimar gasped arching her back at the feel of his tongue against her clit. No man had ever done this for her not even Zack. It was the most incredible feeling she had ever experienced. His tongue felt like thick wet silk. "Yes, Brennan please oh yesss," she withered beneath his ministrations. The bed sheets were almost ripped by her powerful grip as she pulled on them. She was so close she could feel the sensation inside her as it grew and grew. Brennan quickened his tongue knowing she was close by her withering. To help her he pushed two fingers inside her. "Brennan!" she moaned grabbing the back of his head. He felt her muscles tightened and her body shudder as she let out a passionate cry as she came. He only slowed his fingers and tongue as she came down from her powerful orgasm. Once she calmed down he moved up her body and kissed her letting her taste herself.

"Thank you," she breathed. "No one has ever done that for me."

He looked at her in disbelief, "I'll do it for you anytime."

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. As they kissed she heard him grab the condom off the nightstand. He pulled away and tore the wrapper and put the condom on. He moved back up her body and spread her legs pressing her thighs against his hips. A shudder went through her body as he place himself at her entrance. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he slowly pushed himself inside her. He was almost halfway inside her when she felt a small tinge of pain. It had been a long time since her last sexual experience and he is larger than any man she had ever been with. He continued to push himself until she let out a hiss of pain.

"Shal?" he said concerned stopping his movements.

"I'm okay it's just been a while," she reassured him.

"You sure," he caressed the side of her face.

She nodded, "Don't stop, please." She ran her hands down his back to his ass and pulled him closer to her. He pushed himself further inside her watching her intently looking for any signs of pain or discomfort. All she did was close her eyes and sigh as he buried himself inside her. He groaned feeling her muscles tight around him. He was afraid to move. He didn't want to hurt her it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

"Shalimar," he called to her. "You okay?"

She took his face in her hands and brought him down for a kiss. "Make love to me Brennan," she whispered kissing him passionately. He returned her kiss and started to move inside her. He groaned at how wet and tight she was. He kept a steady pace, not too slow yet not too fast. All that could be heard in the room were their sounds of pleasure and bodies coming together. Shalimar purred as he nuzzled her neck bringing her closer to him. Brennan smiled against her neck loving the effect he had on her. _I'll bet she's never purred before_ he bragged to himself. He was so close to completion but he didn't want to cum before her.

"Shalimar I'm so close," he said into her neck. He didn't have to hear her say she was to know. Her body and vaginal muscles were quivering around him begging to be released. She dragged her nails down his back as he quickened his pace. Then for a split second she went still and silent in his arms and practically screamed as she came. He leaned back to watch her still moving inside her. Her eyes were closed her head thrown back as she came down. Her body was tingling and pleasantly numb. She opened her eyes and looked up into his. She knew he hadn't cum yet he was still hard and moving inside her.

"Cum for me, I wanna feel you…" she breathed rubbing the back of his neck.

Hearing such blunt words from her pushed him over the edge. His eyes rolled back as he came and his breath came raggedly. With a moan he slumped on top of her but not too much. For a few moments they just stayed the way they were. Enveloped in each other's arms basking in the afterglow. Shalimar kissed his arms and shoulders tenderly. Brennan laid light kisses up and down her neck. Neither wanted the moment to end.

"Merry Christmas," Shalimar said.

Brennan looked over at his alarm clock and it was a few minutes after midnight, Christmas Day. "Merry Christmas," he kissed her on the tip of the nose. Their night together was the best Christmas present either could have every gotten.

**THE END**


End file.
